Disquieted Abstinence
by Art Is Dead
Summary: Break discovers an embarrassing secret about Gilbert, and decides to use the serendipity to his advantage. One-shot, smut. I was just bored, that's all.


Break had, in essence and whole, always assumed Gilbert to be a sort of unpopular individual when it came to the world of romance. It was not unbelievable; the Nightray had always seemed to sport a general resentment toward people, and that was not exactly a charming feature. There were only a few people in which he had shown the slightest bit of friendliness toward, let alone affection. And so, Xerxes was not alarmed in the slightest when a little birdie told him that his left eye had not only still been pure, but he also had abstained from even sharing his first kiss. Okay, so maybe _that _part was a little absurd. Nevertheless, the Hatter was ecstatic with this new slice of information. He was always looking for new content to tease the Raven about, and this? It was pure gold. He could hardly contain his excitement. Powerful uses of insult began to well up inside of him and had been from the very moment his ears had caught the words.

Currently, Break was flouncing his way down the hall and toward the last place he had seen his target an hour or so before. Xerxes was a man whom was always on the move; why stay in one place and grow tired of what surrounds you, when the world was such a broad landscape? He would never understand why people chose to remain in one area, it was a concept which would continuously flabbergast him. He supposed that he would never understand why people could be so insufferable when it came to things like that.

Pandora was a building of age and quality. It was well-built and timeless, with winding corridors, shadowed corners and a countless number of rooms. Most of the employees were housed there in various identical bedroom areas, but there were other types of dwellings as well. Studies, luncheon quarters and other senses of dining areas, offices, as well as a few rooms that nobody was really sure of their expected and prominent use. Each person that resided inside of the vast establishment was a mirror of the next. Rarely would an individual be spotted there lacking uniform, unless if that individual was a woman. Gilbert, however, was an exception. He had visited the building of Pandora on multiple cases and oftentimes for a large duration as well. He had responsibilities regarding the institution after all, and though he may not have been fond of such, he was required to fulfill them anyways. But there was one thing he could help, and that was dressing in uniform. It simply was not his way at all.

Raven had been at work for at least hours now. His fingers had begun to cramp, and his wrist hurt most of all. Paperwork had always been exhausting, and he would never cease to loathe the task at all. Nevertheless he had been adherent to be rid of his duties for the day and just _relax- _that is of course if he could find an opportunity to do so. He had planted himself in one of the smaller studies which rested at the very back of the building. It was quiet, thankfully, and he had normally gone without interruption there. A certain lilac-haired nuisance always seemed to pay him an unwanted visit, but it would never last for long. That gadfly individual had always been one to keep himself moving, even with his old age.

As the desire to rip apart each page in front of him increased, Gilbert realized that he was nearly finished. It was such a relief that he allowed himself the luxury to actually look up from his desk top for a moment. What he saw was not exactly something alluring. Through a small crack in the door he swore he had seen a familiar crimson leer. However, as he blinked, the image was gone entirely. He decided to shake it off as paranoia; that blasted clown made his spine shudder no matter if he was there or not.

A sigh rippled through the atmosphere, being the first and only detectable sound in nearly an hour. Gilbert's aurulent hues aloofly scanned the room around him. Against the right wall was a glamorously crafted cabinet of a cedar tone, garnished with articulate trim and a miniature painted chest atop its surface. A few feet from this and in the center of the room was a burgundy rug which was decorated with a pattern of vines in beige and verdant hues. A sofa rested carefully upon the left side and a bookshelf against the wall nearest. Other than the work space in which Gilbert was currently occupying, there was no other furniture in the room. It was simple in its elegance, and perhaps that was why he had liked it so much.

Raven was ready to return to his work and finally get it finished when he heard an incongruous noise coming from the cabinet. It sounded almost like knocking, he had realized. Instantaneously the sense of paranoia lurking in his veins was fired up once more. He could not just leave it at that and ignore the repeated hammering. Therefore, he had forced his nervous legs to stand and stroll over to the chiffonier.

Xerxes was not about to waste his time by entering the room only to find out that the person he was looking for was not there anymore. And so, he had to take precaution in his actions by sneaking a quick look to confirm the presence of whom he desired to seek. Fortunately, his objective was none the wiser to his own apparition once he had entered the room via depository. _Un_fortunately, he soon discovered that what he had chose to enter the room by...was not really an entrance at all. He pushed on the doors, only to discover that they did not open from the inside. This was happening quite often lately; he figured that Pandora was stocking up on bureaus similar, as they were catching on to his antics. So therefore, he had to give up his opportunity of surprise and knock against the stubborn doors in hopes that Gilbert would release him.

Gilbert nearly leaped out of his skin. He knew he should have expected an outcome such as that, but he always held a sort of hope that things would turn out in his favor. Sometimes he wondered why, since they almost never did.

"Break! You...you intolerable maniac, what are you doing! Haven't you bothered me enough today?" exclaimed a taut Raven in a French tongue. He had a visual growl on his face and a verbal one underlining each one of his words. Xerxes only took pleasure in his annoyance, and grinned instantly from ear to ear.

"I thought I had, but I've just learned something positively _delicious _about you~" crooned a mischievous Hatter as his long legs stretched out of his prison, followed by the rest of his body. He stood a few inches under the one whom his intruded upon, but height had not mattered much since he made up for it in his superior pride.

Raven groaned. This was a common situation, and one he loathed each time it came around. Every time he had found himself wondering why he had to be the victim, what he had done to deserve such a fate. The answer was always simple; nothing. "What was it this time? I really don't need this right now you know, I still have work left! Can you just get your stupid teasing over with and just leave me alone?"

"I'm not sure if I can find the heart~" Xerxes purred. His index finger poked at the younger's chest, in other words the portion where his heart lay, "Oh, whoops~ Looks like I have~" he chuckled at his own cheesy joke and shoved Gilbert back with a gentle push of his digit. His victim did not seem very pleased by the action, as his stoic lips quickly frowned.

"Just tell me and end this madness."

"Why would you desire to end madness, when it's the only _sanity _in this world?~"

"Stop fooling around and get to the point!"

"My point is," Xerxes cantillated, "these," he ran a finger down Gilbert's lips while taking a step closer, "are frightfully neglected, don't you believe?"

Raven's cheeks ignited faster than the speed of a bullet. His naturally pallid skin became tinted with crimson. The subject proposed was quite an embarrassing one for him; he was a grown man and had not even shared his first kiss yet. It was not like he had been proud of that. Naturally, he was quick to deny it.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I think you know~"

Silence descended upon the Nightray. He had no words to say, none to speak of whatsoever. How could he? All he had was a plethora of questions and less answers than ever. How had Break of all the people in the world, the one he had tried to hide his secrets from most of all, found out about something so precious to him?

"Ah, that silence sure doesn't do much for your argument~" Break susurrated, "So, why has Raven gone so long without a kiss, hmm? He is a very handsome man, after all~"

"Shut up."

"Ohoho, getting defensive are we? Don't worry, I won't tell~"

"Shut up."

"My my, quite a _rude_ little Raven aren't we?~"

"Shut u-"

It had never been more impossible to finish a sentence for Gilbert in his life. The smell of sweet breath was too distracting, and the phenomenon of a crimson orb was far too surreal. If Xerxes's face and his own had been any closer, they would have been completely leaning on one another for support. Raven could feel the transfer of body heat between them, could sense that unforgiving eye piercing in to something beyond his outward self.

"Have you ever though of practicing?" proposed Xerxes. This was where his opportunity surfaced itself; he had always been quite fond of the enigmatic apparition he was face-to-face with at the moment. Their bickering and teasing was like a child's game, but at the end of the day he could not say his time spent was time wasted at all. In fact, he had always been a little curious as to how those smoking lips tasted. Naturally, he could not resist the fortuity bestowed upon him. What better way to seize it than in this sort of fashion?

"P-practicing?" stuttered Gilbert. Could Break have meant...oh no, he _did. _"Not with you!"

"Oh how undeniably unglamorous of you! It wouldn't hurt, would it?" the Hatter had begun to purr. His tone had dropped in octave significantly, remaining barely a whisper and with just enough allure as he could conjure to be appropriate.

"I, uh..." Raven murmured. Would it hurt? It would not exactly be how he imagined his first kiss, but if it did not mean anything, then it could not propose itself as much of a threat, "...guess not," he muttered incoherently.

"Forgive my hard of hearing, but I am an _old man_ you know. Couldn't you be more sophisticated, Gilbert?~" a dark grin etched itself on to Xerxes's face.

"I said that I guess not, okay!" the Nightray confessed.

"Fufufu~ Wow, I'm surprised you gave in so quickly Raaaven~ If I didn't know any better," Break cooed as his lips found their way to a golden piercing, which was chilly to the touch but perfect to murmur against, "I'd say you _want _to kiss me, hm?~"

"I do not," Gilbert shuddered. Such a coquetry tone flowing so naturally in to his ear was not only an overwhelming thing, but something he also found strikingly pleasant.

"That heat from your cheeks speaks otherwise~" said the Hatter in a sing-song tongue as his hand grazed its way gently across a flushed visage. He may have been old, but he still knew his way around romance.

"Just..." Raven sighed heavily. The enthralling way in that a pale and soft hand was traveling across his facial features, gingerly admiring every curve and line had made his argument hard to come by, and submission look all the more promising. Had Break always been this easy to look at and listen to? "If you're going to help me out, just do it! I need to get back to work anyways."

Break's smile was unconcealed and he had no regrets in such a subject anyways. It was not only flattering to his naturally exasperating handsomeness but also lascivious on a level that was appropriate and called for. "Your wish is my command~" he hissed against an opposite mouth. Their lips pressed not even a moment later, and it was undeniable the sparks that flew. Xerxes could feel a heat radiating on to him from another source, and humored it by enveloping a narrow waist with his arm span.

Gilbert hated that he liked this. He loathed his sudden passion, his yearn for more. Perhaps it was simple curiosity, but he wished to know entirely of that dulcet taste. Was it fruity? Or sugary? Most of all and importantly, had all kisses felt this magical? Did this mean something special, or had it been part of what was considered normality? Was the sensation one got from a kiss due to the person delivering the action, or was it always pleasant to be met at the mouth with affectionate advances no matter who the pursuer may be?

A reasonable amount of leisure ticked itself by before Xerxes decided to take the heat further; he ran his tongue along Raven's bottom lip to request for entrance. The man in question seemed automatically puzzled by this nonverbal inquiry, but had also managed to catch on quick enough in order to react in a way he deemed was right. Evidently it had been the correct means of action, because Break was effortlessly able to slide his tongue in to a warm and moist mouth, only to taste bitter tobacco. It was a flavor he had not been accustomed to, and yet was one he found himself able to cope with. The same went for Gilbert, who could taste nothing but sugary sweetness.

There was absolutely no doubt that Break's educated tongue would quickly overpower Gilbert's inexperienced one. Neither male had seemed to mind however; it was a moment worth experiencing, not meddling over. That would have to be saved for later, and would be undoubtedly.

"Mmh," Raven groaned as a set of teeth nibbled on his fleshy pink tongue. He had not been aware of his own movements for a period of time, and was unaware as to where in the room he had been since his eyes were closed, but when the backs of his knees struck the couch it was information enough to clue him in not only to his location, but to what exactly was transpiring. A sense of panic had begun to flow through his veins, clutching to each drop of crimson elixir which held his essence true. It he refused to quit now, he would be taken entirely- that idea scared him. He began to push on the other and grumbling in to their lips embrace.

"Is something the matter?" asked Break with genuine curiosity as well as a fair amount of taunt in his tone.

"I'm...not sure I want...uh, all of this."

"Oh, but Raven, you simply can't let me abandon..." his hand found and gripped a broadening tent, "...this."

Gilbert gasped, nearly keeling over at the touch upon himself. He had failed to even notice the bulge he was sporting- it felt vastly different from any other he had ever gotten. Not so much was it something accidental, or something induced of guilt, rather it had been influenced by another and henceforth felt more actual, more legitimate, and surprisingly less sinful, be as it may.

"Come onnn~" a finger dragged across the pulsing obstruction in a provoking manner, "I promise, you won't regret it~"

A shudder found its way up the Nightray's spine, where it shook him from the inside out in a metaphorical sort of way. It was a pleasant gratification, one that he refrained from denying. From that point, he figured, there was no turning back. Even if he refused the advances posed upon him any longer, he would not live it down. In order to do what was best for himself, he wordlessly lowered his body across the sofa and swallowed down his trepidation. Break figured this as an opportunity for initiation, and took hold of what was given to him immediately. His own body had descended upon the other's, successfully straddling his hips in the process. A hand of his own sought out an imperfect fold in Gilbert's shirt and worked its way underneath. That skin was surprisingly cool to the touch, a serendipitous occurrence in itself. Break craved more. Possibly, even, needed more. His hand traveled further, until his nimble tips brushed against a prominent scar. Each digit gingerly danced their way across to memorize that nostalgic mar, an action which thankfully did not seem to bother Gilbert at all.

Raven hated that the moment he had complied, his appendage was instantaneously neglected. It begged for attention, especially with each piece of his clothing that was stripped away, and most especially when Xerxes had begun to grind in to him. All that had remained was his trousers, quite unfortunately. Each time his hips collided he had cringed, which was not something going unnoticed at all. Break just, as he would, purposefully ignored what Gilbert needed most.

Xerxes adored every small pleading moan he had heard. Each one was more desperate than the last, and that was something he cherished. Who was he to give up such a luxury so easily? The very thought of doing so was absurd. His ravenous mouth quickly found a small pink target on Gilbert's chest and attached itself gently as first, but soon enough his aggressive tongue was pushing in to and massaging the flesh. As he managed to do this, Break was slowly attempting to remove his own ensemble. It took some effort, but he had finally been able to be rid of his uniform top. As for his own bottoms, it was only fair for them to remain as long as Raven had his on as well, correct? One problem; Break had never concerned himself much with fairness. And so, he began to peel off his trousers as his free hand memorized a flushed body and face. The Nightray whined as he witnessed how much of a relief Xerxes had just experienced. He moved his hands to unbutton the tight fitted article, but they were quickly slapped away.

"Nah-ah-ah~" taunted the Hatter, "Don't be so impatient, Raven~" he continued, emphasizing his words with a powerful thrust upon the mistreated bulge his own erection was resting near.

"Break, you je-jerk..."

"If you want me to take them off, you're going to have to beg~"

Gilbert blinked in disbelief. Was this clown serious? He knew of him to be sadistic, but that was a little off the charts. He made one more attempt to remove his pants himself, and was instantly rejected the chance.

"..." he gulped, "Please, Break."

"How pathetic! You can do _so _much better than that!"

"B-break," he moaned the name, "Nnn... I'm begging you, p-please."

"Now _that's _the kind of pathetic I'm looking for. Congratulations~" cooed the Hatter as he unfastened the button beneath his fingertips and yanked down a pair of taut pants. As he worked his way down Gilbert's legs to remove the article entirely, Xerxes kissed along the inside of a pallid leg every few inches. Eventually, the skin rose and created small bumps, which he humored by running his fingers gently across an upper thigh. Raven trembled with a shudder of contentment, finally able to breathe as easily as his body would allow him at the moment.

"Come, come, this won't do!" Break insisted with a cluck of his tongue, "how do you expect me to do anything more if you're going to close yourself in like this?" he was referring to the way that the Nightray had drew his knees together and directed his flushed face elsewhere, making it quite prominent that he was embarrassed.

"I, uh..."

"No excuses~" Xerxes sang. He was able to spread apart the pair of legs beneath him, and settled himself in to the gap. His failing eyesight made it difficult for him to tell, but he swore as he dampened his fingers by licking them (quite erotically as well) that Raven had possibly the most frightened expression achievable on his face. This delighted the Hatter thoroughly, but he craved more. He wasted no time to move on; without warning at all he had found the entrance he was looking for and slipped a single moist digit inside. Raven yelped, his back arching upward with the foreign feeling of being infiltrated. His breathing had become heavier, and the lashes protecting his amber eyes fluttered dreamily. Break did not even wait for a confirmation before entering another finger, where he soon began to scissor and thrash the two continuously.

Lights had begun to dance in the Nightray's clouded vision. He could feel a wetness on his lids, though he knew it to be strictly involuntary. The feeling he was indulging in had been absolutely remarkable. It was painful, yes, but past that agony was a vast sense of erotic, blissful serenity. The flighty excitation had only been increased as a capable hand wrapped around both his own and the other's yearning erections, and especially as they were pumped in unison.

Once the Hatter had deemed the other quite loose enough, he declared it time for the finale. The look upon his face said it all; mischievous, enigmatic pleasure as he adjusted Raven's legs and readied himself at the prepared cavern. Raven had already been blushing profusely, but as he realized what was to come, he felt as though lava were surging through his veins rather than blood. Fortunately, it was a comfortable burn.

All he saw was white and an ineffable pain ripped through his body and backside. At first it had been difficult to detect to pleasantness, but as he realized that his fingernails were raking moats in to Break's back, and that they were both heavily panting and moaning as well, it had been an easy task from there.

"B-break," the Nightray hissed, his body thrashing with pleasure spasms.

"Calm down, Gilbert. You're going to hurt yourself if you continue to move around like that~"

Raven nodded slowly, inhaling and exhaling deeply to try and subside his nerves. As he did so, he had also grown more accustomed to the sensuality of something, or in other words someone being inside of him. The Hatter interpreted this calmness as a sign of approval, and so he pushed himself the rest of the way inside with a superior shudder. It had been a long time since he had felt the glamour of taut muscles convulsing around him, and it was nearly enough to send him off the edge already. He decided it was best to take things slow at first, mostly for Gilbert's sake.

As he was being thrusted in to, Gilbert had been moaning and grunting endlessly. He thought he had reached his record, until something hit him- a wave of amorous pleasure, one that declared his vision completely white, that sent his eyes rolling in to the back of his head, that had his body lifted from the center by a string. He yelped loudly, his thigh muscles twinging and his calves shaking uncontrollably. Break had found his prostate, and would continue to thrust himself in to it repeatedly for a heavy duration.

"Br-break, I'm...nngh...so close," mumbled a panting Raven as he clutched to the flesh on the back of the Hatter's shoulders.

"S...same here~" replied a prideful tone.

"Mmh...Break," he mewled.

"Hmm?"

"F-faster," Gilbert begged, "ah-ahn..."

"As I said," Xerxes began as he picked up the pace, "your wish is my command~"

If there was ever a sofa to creak, it had been that one. Not only had it been sliding across the wood floor with each superior thrust, but now its age-old joints began to squeak while they began to squirm. It would not be long now.

Raven was the first to experience that tightening feeling in his stomach at its full potential. He had opened his mouth to verbalize a warning, but it was lost as soon as it had come, along with his heavy load. "Ahnm!" he squealed, his visage igniting from the noise he had managed to produce.

Halfway through Gilbert riding out his orgasm, which Break assisted by stroking and massaging his length, he had reached his climax as well. With no sense in pulling out, his essence had filled the Nightray quickly as his thrusting subsided. Afterward, he exited that tired body and inhaled his first real breath since they hard started. He had to admit, it was refreshing to taste the air for what it truly was.

"You're welcome," said Xerxes after they had each gotten comfortable upon the couch, bodies pressed against one another and skin to skin.

"For what?" replied Gilbert curiously.

"For teaching you how to kiss, of course!"

Right. He had nearly forgotten.


End file.
